As is known in the art, large electronic displays are components of modern information technology systems, particularly for outdoor display applications. These displays range from large televisions based on various technologies, e.g., plasma, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), LED (Light Emitting Diodes), etc., to projection systems and LED screens. While these systems are deployed extensively, they generally require robust, heavy platforms to support their weight. Such systems can also require extensive cooling systems that drive up costs and limit their deployment on weight-sensitive platforms like aerostats, balloons, blimps and other aircraft. In addition, conventional displays are designed for optimal viewing at a fixed distance and angle and do not permit real time adjustments in optimal viewing distance to accommodate a change in the viewing distance of the display caused either by moving the platform closer to the viewer or the viewer moving closer to the platform. Also, deployment of such systems on billboard platforms, buildings and other venues often requires redesign or robust mounting platforms to accommodate added mass.
Fiber optic displays have also been developed which can mitigate some of these challenges, but are dependent on precisely ordering fibers, which is a difficult and costly process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,043 to Lowry et al. discloses a large screen fiber optic display and a method to manufacture displays. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,327,514 and 5,515,470 disclose methods for projecting coherent images through incoherent fiber optic bundles and are incorporated herein by reference.
Prior attempts to address weight issues for large display systems include screens formed from light emitting diodes (LEDs). However, these systems have significant weight limitations due to the need for coupled cooling and electrical power.